Head Elf (Robbie the Reindeer)
Head Elf is the leader of Santa Claus's elves and a supporting character in the 1999 Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire and a cameo character in it's 2002 sequel Legend of the Lost Tribe. In Hooves of Fire, Head Elf is first seen with several of his fellow elves driving snowmobiles where they come outside a reindeer named Robbie (who had quit the sleigh team and tried to travel back home during a blizzard) frozen in a block of ice. Believing him to be dead, the elves decide to eat him. However after deforesting Robbie, the elves discover that he is still alive and Head Elf tells him to be on his way. However Robbie instead decides to stay and work with the elves in Santa's Workshop. Head Elf first gives Robbie the job of painting dolls. However, Robbie ends up getting stuffed into one of the doll's packaging. Following this, Head Elf demotes Robbie to sweeping. Later, Head Elf not sweeping but making two toys named Sebastian Muscelwhale and Octomonkey out of pieces of toys lying around the workshop floor. Not satisfied, Head Elf tells Robbie that he has to demote him again. It is then revealed that Robbie has been demoted to being attached to a forklift truck to move crates around the workshop. Sometime later, Head Elf is seen presenting Donner gym equipment that she had ordered. Donner notifies Robbie being used as a forklift and convinces him to get back on the sleigh team. Head Elf later helps Donner and Old Jingle train Robbie for The Reindeer Games. On the day of The Reindeer Games, Head Elf comes across Old Jingle trapped under his house (which he had attempted to push back up Pointy Mountain). Head Elf quickly drives to Reindeer Stadium and alerts Robbie of this. The pair go to Old Jingle where Head Elf gives Robbie Sebastian Muscelwhale and Octomonkey to help him lift up the house to free Old Jingle. Head Elf and Old Jingle later watch Robbie participating in The Steeplechase. After Robbie is made winner by default of The Steeplechase following Blitzen's disqualification and arrest (after it was discovered that he took performance enhancing drugs), Head Elf and Old Jingle celebrate with Old Jingle asking Head Elf if he will marry him, to which Head Elf replies that he will. Head Elf is last seen with other elves once again on their snowmobiles as they drive past Vixen, who is hitchhiking out of The North Pole. Head Elf makes a cameo appearance in the second film Legend of the Lost Tribe where he is seen attending the opening of Blitzen's attraction "Blitzen's Reindeer World". It is not mentioned in this film if Head Elf is still engaged to Old Jingle or not. Though it is most likely not as the pair are not seen interacting with each other and it appears that Old Jingle is now living with the Sleigh Team in Reindeer Lodge. Category:Male characters Category:Santa Claus's elves